Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 004
！ | romaji = Go Jūgattai! Vi to Zi | japanese translated = 5 Polymers! V-to-Z | episode number = 4 | japanese air date = October 27, 2004 | english air date = October 13, 2005 | japanese opening = Rising Weather Hallelujah | japanese ending = Borderline Battle | english opening = Get Your Game On! | screenwriter = Yasuyuki Suzuki | director = Kyoung Soo Lee | storyboard artist = Noriyoshi Nakamura | animation director = Seung Jin Bang }} "Raring To Go", known as "5 Polymers! V-to-Z" in the Japanese version, is the fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime. It first aired in Japan October 27, 2004 and in the United States on October 13, 2005. Summary A fleet of naval vessels is making its way towards Duel Academy, with the captain of the lead vessel stating that they are delivering a new batch of cards for the Academy's card shop. It's also the day of promotion exams. Students of the same dorm will Duel each other, with the winner possibly being allowed to advance to the next dorm up. A written test comes first, then the practical exam. Jaden Yuki is late for the exam, and encounters an old woman attempting to push her van up the hill towards Duel Academy. He stops to aid her. The new cards arrive, but all but one pack are bought by a single individual. The owner of the card shop, Ms. Dorothy, gives Jaden a few cards she saved as repayment for helping her with her van earlier. The figure who bought all the cards is Dr. Crowler. He decides to give the cards to Chazz Princeton, and reveals he will pull some strings so that Jaden and Chazz will face each other in the practical exams rather than someone from their own dorms. The Duel begins, and Chazz gains an early advantage with the "VWXYZ" series, while Jaden plays defense. Ultimately Jaden wins using the "Transcendent Wings" card he got from Ms. Dorothy, which lets him evolve "Winged Kuriboh" into "Winged Kuriboh LV10". Chancellor Sheppard intended to promote Jaden to Ra Yellow but he declines, preferring to stay at the red dorm instead. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Chazz Princeton '''Turn 1: Jaden' Jaden draws "Winged Kuriboh". He then Normal Summons "Elemental HERO Clayman" (800/2000) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Chazz Chazz draws "Magical Mallet" and subsequently activates it to return it and four other cards from his hand to his Deck and draw five new cards. One of the drawn cards is "Magical Mallet", so Chazz activates the latter card again to return it and two other cards to his Deck and draw three new cards (one of which is "V-Tiger Jet"). Chazz Normal Summons "V-Tiger Jet" (1600/1800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Frontline Base". Now once per turn, during Chazz's Main Phase, he can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Union Monster from his hand. Chazz then activates the effect of "Frontline Base" to Special Summon "W-Wing Catapult" (1300/1500) in Attack Position. Chazz then removes "V-Tiger Jet" and "W-Wing Catapult" from play to Special Summon "VW-Tiger Catapult" (2000/2100) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "VW-Tiger Catapult" to discard "Y-Dragon Head" and switch "Clayman" to Attack Position. "VW-Tiger Catapult" attacks and destroys "Clayman" (Jaden: 4000 → 2800 LP). Chazz then Sets a card. Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Elemental HERO Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 4: Chazz Chazz draws. He Normal Summons "X-Head Cannon" (1800/1500) in Attack Position. Chazz then activates the effect of "Frontline Base" to Special Summon "Z-Metal Tank" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. He then activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" to revive "Y-Dragon Head" (1500/1600) in Attack Position. Chazz then removes "X-Head Cannon", "Y-Dragon Head", and "Z-Metal Tank" from play to Special Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" (2800/2600) in Attack Position. Chazz then removes "VW-Tiger Catapult" and "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" from play to Special Summon "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" (3000/2800) in Attack Position. Chazz activates the first effect of "VWXYZ" to remove "Sparkman" from play. "VWXYZ" then attacks directly, but Jaden activates his face-down "A Hero Emerges" to force Chazz to select a card from Jaden's hand. If it is a monster, he can Special Summon it. Chazz chooses a card and Jaden reveals it to be "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix", so Jaden Special Summons "Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in Defense Position. A replay occurs and Chazz uses "VWXYZ" to attack "Burstinatrix". Chazz then activates the second effect of "VWXYZ" to switch "Burstinatrix" to Attack Position. "VWXYZ" destroys "Burstinatrix" (Jaden: 2800 → 1000 LP). Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws "Transcendent Wings". He then Normal Summons "Winged Kuriboh" (300/200) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 6: Chazz Chazz draws. "VWXYZ" attacks "Winged Kuriboh", but Jaden activates his face-down "Transcendent Wings" to discard two cards in his hand and Tribute "Winged Kuriboh" to Special Summon "Winged Kuriboh LV10" (300/200) from his Deck in Attack Position. Jaden then activates the effect of "Winged Kuriboh LV10" to Tribute the latter and destroy "VWXYZ" as well as inflict damage to Chazz equal to the ATK of "VWXYZ" (Chazz: 4000 → 1000 LP). Turn 7: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Avian" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/1000) in Attack Position. "Avian" then attacks directly (Chazz: 1000 → 0 LP). Differences in adaptations * The shot of a nameless Slifer Red asking himself how somebody like Jaden could have defeated Crowler during the written exam is removed from the dub. * In the dub, Jaden states that the reason he turned down promotion to the Ra Yellow dorm is because he would no longer be with Syrus if he accepted. In the original, he simply prefers the Slifer Red dorm. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.